the sequel to love ties
by katrinaCichoracki
Summary: Sesshoumaru tricks Inuyasha, can he get kagome bak????


"No please don't drop me, I'll help you", Kagome cried. "Smart choice", Sesshoumaru said as pulling her back up to him.  
  
"Hurry, I'm losing their scent", Inuyasha yelled. "We are going as fast as we can", Miroku said calmly. "If we don't hurry Sesshoumaru could kill her", Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Here we are", Sesshoumaru smirked. "This is my home (which is a dark cave), we will stay until morning our journey will start for the jewels", Sesshoumaru said. Kagome made a discussed look. "Don't dare make that face girl, I could have killed you if I wanted to", Sesshoumaru snapped. She just turned the other way, and acted like she went to sleep. He walked to the opposite side of the cave and just sat there not asleep but not lively either.  
  
"There scent i-it stops here", Inuyasha called back to the others. He looked up at the big cave. The opening was shaped like a bears jaw with all the teeth pointing down. "Creepy", said Sango with a shiver. "I'll protect you", said Miroku reaching for her butt. WAP! Sango hit his hand with her giant boomerang. "I can handle myself thank you", she said with a little confident smirk. Miroku smiled but clenched his swollen hand.  
  
"Lets go", Inuyasha called back to them. They ran up to him. As they walked into the cave it was so cold. They all were shivering. "I smell Kagome's scent", Inuyasha said. They kept walking.  
  
"Someone is coming", Sesshoumaru thought. "Haha foolish Inuyasha".  
  
"Look it's a clearing up ahead", Sango yelled and ran ahead.  
"Wait, Sango don't.. "Miroku didn't finish. "Ah!!!", Sango screamed and fell back.  
"No!", Miroku yelled and ran to her. Inuyasha followed him.  
"Miroku what the hell just happened", Inuyasha yelled as bending down and tried to wake her up. "It was a barrier, a strong one", Miroku said quietly, "She is unconscious for who knows how long".  
"How do we get past it", Inuyasha asked a little worried.  
"You can only get past it if your heart truly desires it", Miroku answered.  
"But wouldn't Sango truly want to get past it?", Inuyasha asked.  
"Well yes but it has to be a different type of desire", Miroku said with a suddenly smile.  
"Inuyasha, I think you have to go on without us because we can't go through the barrier", Miroku said with a big grin with a little giggle in his voice.  
"O-oh that umm kind of desire.", Inuyasha said while blushing. Inuyasha took a step forward. ":I'll be back in a little bit", He said with a smirk. He walked forward a little more. "Well here we go", he said to himself. He closed his eyes and walked through the barrier. He smiled to himself. "Here I come Kagome", he thought.  
  
"Here he comes", thought Sesshoumaru. He got up ready to fight.  
  
"Sesshoumaru", snarled Inuyasha. "Little brother", Sesshoumaru said pleasantly. "I'm here for Kagome" "I figured that", Sesshoumaru said trying to get him mad.  
  
Inuyasha looked over there was Kagome over on the floor shivering but asleep.  
  
Inuyasha took a step towards her but Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him. "I don't think you'll be taking her right now, I need her", Sesshoumaru said lightly.  
Before Inuyasha could pull out his sword Sesshoumaru grabbed his hands and with one arm put a choke hold on Inuyasha.  
"This time when I try to kill you I wanna do it with my bare hands", Sesshoumaru said laughing. All Inuyasha could do was sit there and choke. "I can't move", he thought.  
  
"Let go Sesshoumaru", a voice yelled. It was Kagome. She had her bow and arrow ready to be fired.  
  
"A stupid error Sesshoumaru", Kagome yelled, "You for got to take away my weapons", She smiled.  
Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell to the ground gasping for air. "We are leaving", she said as she walked over and helped Inuyasha up. "Fine go", Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. "We will", Kagome said back heatedly.  
  
Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku up a head and Inuyasha started to run. "Come on Kagome", he said looking back smiling at her. She smiled and ran after him.  
  
WHAM. Inuyasha turned around she was on the other side of the barrier laying on the ground.  
"What?!?!", Inuyasha cried.  
Miroku stood up. "She couldn't get through, the barrier must have been set for you and so you were the only one, if you desired it, that could go through,"Miroku said.  
"No, how will she get out", Inuyasha cried. "I don't know", Miroku said.  
Inuyasha went next to the barrier and sat there quietly. "She has to get out of there, she just has to", he thought.  
(to be continued) 


End file.
